Reto
was the who founded Sunagakure in the Land of Wind, and was said to have gathered all the desert-dwelling shinobi under his control with his overwhelming power. Third Databook, page 64 Background During the First Shinobi World War, at the first ever meeting of all five Kage, he, accompanied by the future Second Kazekage Shamon, noted to his peers that they would not be acting simply based off feelings, and that their agreement was based off the distribution of the tailed beasts under Hashirama's control. Later in the meeting, he would reveal that Sunagakure already had one of the tailed beasts and demanded other compensation: namely a portion of the Land of Fire's fertile land and 30% of whatever each nation had to pay for the tailed beasts. Though some argued that his demand was too high, he remained unwavering in his request. When threats of war were thrown around at the table and Hashirama beseeched them to co-operate, Reto appeared solemn at the Hokage's request.Naruto chapter 648, pages 8-17 As with all of Kazekage who came after him, Reto died an untimely death at the hands of assassins, a fate that many people considered to stem from the lineage of the Kazekage being cursed. Personality Reto was a very business minded individual, refusing to let personal feelings interfere with any agreement he might sign. Reto also loved his nation and its people dearly, so much that he went to the first ever meeting of the five Kage to negotiate for beneficial conditions on behalf of his sand-dwelling people, such as a portion of the fertile lands of the neighbouring Land of Fire as well as financial compensation. Despite the other Kage objecting that the 30% asked for to be too high, he refused to back down and even threatened not to sign the agreement should his conditions not be met. Appearance Reto had a head of brown spiky hair which he usually wore pinned up in the back with the rest of the hair laying flat. Attire-wise he wore a dark suit which ended in a mask which he generally used to cover his mouth though he would lower it whenever he deemed necessary. Over this he wore a blue poncho-like haori with a thick white collar. In the past at the first Five Kage Summit, he was seen with stone grey eyes while later on he was seen with black-coloured eyes. Abilities As the First Kazekage and the founder of Sunagakure, Reto was undoubtedly an extremely powerful shinobi. His power was such that he was able to unify all of the desert-dwelling shinobi under his leadership. Part II Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Subsequent to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki being sealed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, he and the other deceased Kage were summoned from the Pure Land by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to aid him and the Hokage in summoning Team 7, the tailed beasts and Madara Uchiha from Kaguya's dimension. After Hagoromo congratulated Naruto and the rest of Team 7, he remarked that all this felt like a fairy tale because of Hagoromo being there. Later, his and the other Kage's souls were returned to the Pure Land. References id:Kazekage Pertama fr:Reto